


Math Again

by captaingrayson



Series: DmC Works [2]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, They're in math class again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingrayson/pseuds/captaingrayson
Summary: When Persephone asks for Vergil's help in math it's not so that she can get help with the math.





	

“So we distribute and expand the equation like this so that we can combine like terms and narrow down the equation to find ‘x’.” Vergil tried to explain marking my math book with his blue pen. I wasn’t really paying attention though, he’s just so damn pretty I guess?

“Persephone did you actually hear any of that?”

“Ummm…. Yes?”

“Okay, then I’ll let you finish the problem on your own,” he turns back to the assignment and starts flying through problems again.

I don’t actually need the help this time, but Vergil likes it when I ask him for help and hates it when I drive around with Dante usually doing things we aren’t supposed to. Like drugs and speeding and drinking and going to the big parties we weren’t invited to and vandalism and spending nights in jail and performing dangerous wiccan recipes with my sister, I don’t know if he hates that I’m doing them or that I’m letting Kat do them or if he just wants my sister and I to stop fucking around with his bookshelf. I finish my assignment as Vergil returns from turning his in.

As I get up to do the same he grabs my wrist, “If you don’t need help, don’t ask.”

“Then stop looking like a kicked puppy when I don’t,” I stick my tongue out before leaving. Dante stops me on my way back.

“Do you get this shit?”

“Yes…”

“Help me?”

“No?”

“Persephone please? I’ll take you out to pay you back?”

“With what car,” I ask smirking.

“I’ll make Vergil buy you dinner?”

“He already does that,” I say exasperated, “there’s an example right fucking there, use it, or I have a better idea; why don’t you ask your brother?”

“Cause you’re a hot girl?”

“Saying that doesn’t help you.”

“I call Kat cute and instantly get help in science but when I try the same thing on you it doesn’t work?”

“You forgot the part where I’m fucking your brother, not you.”

“It’s ‘cause he’s a top, isn’t it?”

“That’s got nothing to do with your current situation, go ask someone else,” I say walking away from him. When I sit back down I look over and see that Vergil had broken his pen trying to keep his devil trigger in check.

“All right now explain how I’m supposed to figure out points ‘a’ and ‘b’ of the parabola using the givens,” I say as I wrap my arms around his and put my head on his shoulder.

He lets go of his pen his hand covered in ink as what’s left of the pen starts to pool on his papers and he wipes his hand on his black turtleneck, “How far can get before you get stuck?”

I reach for more paper and another pen for him, then I write three different possibly wrong quadratic equations that probably don’t work. I look at him, “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.”

“I can see that,” he says taking the paper from me still trying to suppress his trigger.

He starts showing me how to work the problem.

“Why do I even bother when you do need help?”

“Huh?”


End file.
